


A miraculous christmas

by Grisen06



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Future, Future Fic, If you like it I can do more, It was meant as a one shot, Maybe this will be more than a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisen06/pseuds/Grisen06
Summary: In the future after the big reveal everyone (except Chloe) lives in Sweden and will celebrate a swedish christmasUpdate from 1 year older me: This was my second ever fanfic and therefore is shitty. I will leave it up anyways but it's super bad (Not that my new ones are good but they are better)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 6





	A miraculous christmas

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: I have two Swedish locations named here (The fountain at Mall of Scandinavia and Gröna lund) You don't need to know how these look/are just that something may sound better if you know. So if you want you can google these two up but there is no need to
> 
> So this is obviously based of a swedish christmas but I also wanted to say that some characters acts a bit diffreant but hey they are 20 now and have changed in a way I think is possible and a way that I hope they will

-09:36-Marinette’s apartment-  
Marinette rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. It was morning the 24th of december. Christmas here in Sweden. She walked up to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and hair. While putting on her makeup she heard her phone. She picked it up, it was Alya.

“Hey gurl. Have you checked your stocking yet?” Alya said when Marinette answered. She hadn’t. Alya had asked her to hang them outside of her apartment door. When she was smaller her parents had put a gift in them but now Alya did.

“No, but I am going to if you let me wake up first” Marinette said, picking up some cloths she randomly had laying in the apartment. After a conversation with Alya and getting dressed she walked out of the apartment door, seeing the gift sticking up.

“So what do you think?” Alya asked from the phone while Marinette slowly unwrapped the gift. It was a Ladybug hoodie with Marinette's name on it. She had seen an ad for these a while ago. All the five ordinary heroes had their own.

“I like it” Marinette said, putting on the hoodie. It fitted perfectly.

“You are supposed to wear it tonight you know” Alya said, reminding Marinette about the friends dinner they were having. The old superhero team were getting together for dinner. They were going to exchange gifts and just have a nice dinner at a local resturant.

“I gotta go, have some last minute gift wrapping to do before lunch. See you tonight?” Marinette said, looking back at the pile of gifts in the corner.

“Yea yea gurl, see you tonight” Alya said before Marinette hung up. She picked up some wrapping paper and started wrapping the gifts.

-08:00-Le grand Paris-  
Chloe’s alarm went off, she sat up in her bed quickly to turn it off. Her flight to Sweden was in less than two hours. She looked at the suitcases she had in her room. It was a whole lot of a thing but she were after all moving. She would go to meet with her friends over the holiday, then she would do as they did two years ago and move there. BUt of course she kept it as a secret.

Chloe slid her feet into her bee themed slippers. She put up her hair in her trademark ponytail. She put on her makeup and then put on some clothes. She looked at the time on her phone. 08:27. Twenty seven minutes was a new record to get ready for her. She looked at her messages. Three unread from Alya.

Alya: Are you up yet?  
Alya: Have you got my gift yet?  
Alya: If you have, what do you think? And you will need it tonight!

Chloe opened the gift that came with the rest of the mail. A queen bee hoodie with her name on it.

Chloe: Love it. See you all 13:30? Then I will have time for lunch before.  
Alya: Yeah, Mari will come pick you up but me and Nino will come 13:30  
Chloe: How about Adrien?  
Alya: His dad decided to make him do a last minute photoshoot but he will join us at dinner  
Chloe: Have I told you how much I hate his dad!?!  
Alya: We all do

Chloe put down her phone and looked one more time in the mirror before putting on her hoodie and then walked out to her waiting dad.

-13:30-Fountain in Mall of scandinavia-  
Alya saw Chloe and Marinette talk while walking in the middle of the fountain. She gave a looked to NIno that said more than a hundred words. They both rushed up and hugged/attacked Chloe.

“I need air you know” Chloe said while getting squeezed to death in between Alya and Nino. They all looked at eachother. All wearing a matching hoodies to their superhero form. They went in for another more gentle group hug followed up by some groupies to post on instagram. They had created an team instagram after the big reveal. It had been some years ago so they weren’t stalked 24/7 anymore. Maybe some photos here and there but nothing more.

“Any news from Adrien?” Alya asked looking at Marinette and Nino. She knew that they all were pretty much equal close but still Adrien always texted his best bud and his girlfriend first.

“He said he should be done in around a quarter since the photographer wants to go home, he also said we could come meet him there” Marinette said looking through the text one more time just to make sure.

“Then let’s go!” Chloe said dragging the others with her. If Marinette had told herself six years ago when they started collage that Chloe would be so nice and energetic she would never had believed it, but as many others she changed in six years.

-14:58-Nino and Alyas apartment-  
Everyone tried to get the best spot in front of the Tv and that ended in a pillow fight with Alya and Nino’s two person sofa. At last Nino and Alya got pushed together on one end, Marinette and Adrien on the other and Chloe in the middle. Chloe had a good argument because she hadn’t watched Donald duck on christmas before as the others watched it last year and the year before that. It was a weird swedish tradition if you asked Chloe.

“So you seriously watch this each christmas?” Chloe said after an hour of Donald duck and his friends. Everyone nodded as they walked to the door. Everyone put on a jacket on top of their hoodie, then they went out. It was cold so Marinette and Adrien went close together, so did Nino and Alya. Chloe could see in the corner of her eyes how Marinette and Adrien kissed each other. It had been four years and they still act like a lovesick couple.

“Aren’t I supposed to get some warmth to?” Chloe said getting everyone's attention. They all closed together, walking together in a cluster.

After awhile they arrived to the restaurant. They had an amazing dinner. When Chloe thought she felt more home here then she ever felt at her actual home. Her dad thought that she could buy Chloe’s happiness but what she actually needed was his time. That time was given to her by her friends. That was just one of the reasons that she wanted this to be her life, why this would become her life.

Then they went to a park for gift sharing. Everyone already had Alya’s gifts on them. Marinette had sewn beautiful ball clothes for everyone and their kwamis. Reminding everyone about the upcoming christmas/new years ball that were in three days. That were why she had told them to not get any clothes.

Chloe had given everyone a season free card to her dad’s hotel so everyone could come back to Paris for a longer time with a place to live. Nino had given everyone a concert ticket to Jagged stone that should come to Sweden next month. Adrien had given them all a promise of taking them to Gröna Lund when it opened for the summer.

“I have one more gift” Adrien, Nino and Chloe said at the same time. Nino and Adrien both looked shocked at Chloe.

“I am moving to Sweden” Chloe said without hesitating. Everyone looked shocked at her and each other before hugging her tight, it was moments like these that reminded her that they were meant to be a team.

Then Chloe noticed something, Nino and Adrien looked nervous at each other. Both were grabbing something in their pockets. Just seconds before it happened Chloe realised what happened and got a shocked expression on her face wich got her questioning looks from Alya and Mari.

Both guys got on one knee at the same time.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng” Adrien started. “Alya Cesaire” Nino continued, both holding a little box they opened, containing a ring. “Will you marry me?” they said at the same time. Alya and Mari looked shocked at each other before looking back at the guys.

“Of course!” they said at the same time. They both kissed their new fiancé. Chloe looked at the two couples. In one way she were jealous of them but mostly she was happy. She came over her crush on Adrien a long time ago so that wasn’t the thing, she just wanted what they had. They all hugged each other over and over, even Chloe got some hugs.

And so they had a miraculous christmas

**Author's Note:**

> From all of us, to all of you, have a merry christmas  
> (I'm only one but still wanted to use that quote sooooo...)
> 
> This was supposed to be a one shot but I will MAYBE do more parts where I tell about the christmas/new years ball
> 
> UPDATE: I decided to focus on the other story and to write a new years story after new year feels wierd so till will stay as a one-shot but maybe something next year?


End file.
